Banana Music Group
Banana Music Group is a Canadian-American music corporation. As of June 2013, it operates seven subsidiary labels and programs and four divisions. It was founded in 2011 and is based in Brooklyn, New York City. History '2011: Launch and inaugural artists' Banana Music Group was founded by Nick Roads as Banana Recordz on 11 April 2011. Upon launch, a video was uploaded onto their YouTube account encouraging people to audition for the label. In May 2011, Emma Jenson was hired by Roads to assist with the venture and she was later named President. The first artist to audition, Carly, became the first artist to be signed to Banana Recordz in June 2011. She immediately released three singles, and her debut album Please Don't Go was released on 5 July 2011. Shortly afterwards, Josh Kingston signed to the label. Over the next three months, Kingston released three singles and his debut album Symphony was released on 9 November 2011. '2012–13: Subsidiaries and continued signings' On 1 January 2012, Josh Kingston launched Indigo Records - a record label focused on alternative rock and indie rock artists. Kingston signed a 3-year deal with Banana Records that gave Banana Recordz the exclusive right to release any content created under the Indigo Records label - making it their first subsidiary. Later that month, a division entitled Banana Music Canada was launched in order to promote material released by Banana Recordz in Canada. The Canadian promotional deal had been finalized by Tia Monroe, who was later listed as Co-President. In February 2012, Kingston began releasing four singles from his second album In January which was released on 20 April 2012. Carly began releasing three singles from her yet-to-be released album What I Can't Say in May 2012 under a new subsidiary entitled Euphoria Music. After starting Euphoria, its second subsidiary, Banana Recordz decided that Banana Recordz was no longer a suitable title and relaunched itself as Banana Music. Also in May 2012, Banana Music signed four new artists however all but one failed to release any music - Myla released one single in July 2012 however was later dropped from the label. In January was re-released as In January: Four Seasons on 26 June 2012 under Catalyst Distribution - a new subsidiary focused on distributing complation albums. Four Seasons created two more singles. In January: The Complete Collection was released on 11 November 2012, completing the'' In January'' era and producing a futher two singles. Another new subsidiary, Thirteen Records was launched on 1 January 2013. Thirteen Records was required because Banana Music Canada's contract that gave them the requirement to promote music in Canada had expired and Tia Monroe had chosen not to renew the contract. Kathy Bolton was subsequently hired to launch Thirteen Records in order to gain promotion in Canada, and Monroe was fired. Bolton subsequently renewed the promotion contract for Banana Music Canada and Thirteen Records shifted its focus to releasing and promoting music in Canada and the United States after Banana Music Group chose to dissolve Banana Recordz into Banana Music Group, which prevented them from releasing any content. '2013–present: New division and subsidiary shake-up' In March 2013, Banana Music Group signed a new artist named Smiley Brookes under Indigo Records. She released one single in March and another in April. Also in March 2013, Kingston began releasing singles from his third album Up in Flames, which was released on 28 June 2013. Banana Music Group announced on 27 June 2013 that the company was taking "new measures in order to ensure proper releases for our content internationally". Banana Music America and Banana Music Canada merged into Banana Music North America. Banana Music International will begin support for French-speaking customers in early 2014. Also in the press release, they announced that they would not extend their contract with Euphoria Music. All artists under Euphoria Music moved to the newly-created Plum Records, which launched on 1 October 2013. Until then, any content released by former-Euphoria Music artists was released by Catalyst Distribution. Carly began releasing new music in September 2013. On 30 September 2013, Banana Music Group released a statement stating: "Due to recent technical and internal issues, Banana Music Group will be moving its main YouTube channel from the BananaRecordz account to BananaRecordzTV beginning on October 1. We are currently working to resolve these issues". A spokesperson for Plum Records stated that the move would likely be temporary. On October 25, Banana Music announced that the issues had been resolved and that they had moved back to BananaRecordz. Banana Music Group announced on 26 December 2013 that Thirteen Records would be re-launched as Fourteen Records on 1 January 2014. On 31 January 2014, it was announced that a deal to merge Fourteen Records and Catalyst Distribution had been finalized. The merger, Catalyst 14 Records, will launch on 1 February 2014. In the press release, it was also announced that Plum Records was being shut down. All artists previously signed to Plum will move to Catalyst 14. A merger of Banana Audio and Banana Radio has also been finalized. The merger, titled simply Banana Audio, will also launch on 1 February 2014. On 11 February 2014, Emma Jenson resigned from her position as President of Banana Music Group. Kingston will take over her position on 1 March. Roster 'Current artists' *'Carly' is an American singer-songwriter that was first signed to Banana Music in June 2011. Her debut album'' Please Don't Go'' was released the following month. She released three new non-album singles in mid-2012. Her debut extended play My Lonely Heart is due for a 2014 release. *'Josh Kingston' is a Canadian singer-songwriter that was first signed to Banana Music in July 2011. His debut album Symphony was released in November that year, followed by his second album In January which was released in April 2012 and his third album'' Up in Flames'' which was issued in June 2013. *'Smiley Brookes' is an American singer-songwriter that was first signed to Banana Music in March 2013. She released two singles in Spring 2013. Her debut extended play is expected for a 2014 release. 'Former artists' *'xLovatoCyrusGomez' signed to Banana Recordz in May 2012. "Be Alright" was released as her first promotional single in November 2012. She was released from her contract in May 2013. *'Lina' signed to Banana Recordz in May 2012. She was released from her contract in May 2013. *'Myla' signed to Banana Recordz in May 2012. Her debut single "Grenade" was released in July 2012. In October 2012, Banana Music dropped Myla from their label. She was released from her contract in May 2013. *'Shakira Morgan' signed to Banana Recordz in July 2012. She was released from her contract in July 2013. Policy Upon signing with Banana Music Group, the corporation usually requires all artists to sign a recording contract that secures Banana's exclusive right to release their content for either one album cycle or a designated amount of time. Artists usually additionally agree to sign a publishing agreement with Banana Music Publishing, which can also be operated through an album cycle or a designated amount of time. A recording contract allows Banana Music Group to release and distribute any content created and submitted by the artist through one or more of their subsidiary labels. However, a recording contract does not cover promotion of projects - which is why a publishing agreement is usually signed with Banana Music Publishing or a non-terrestrial publishing corporation, which is often previously affiliated with Banana Music. In July 2013, Banana Music Group introduced new policy changes that required all artists under the age of 13 to provide parental consent before signing to any of their subsidiary labels. All artists under the age of 18 are required to sign publishing agreements with Banana Music Publishing instead of a non-terrestrial organization in order to avoid contractual disputes; unless a publishing deal is acquired through a non-terrestrial corporation with the assistance and permission of the artist's legal guardian. Also, Banana Music does not publish the full names of artists under the age of 13 without parental consent.